Alone in this Bed
by SeptemberIvy
Summary: Allen Walker just can't get his mind off of Kanda Yuu. Based off song "Alone in this Bed" :D Three-shot. First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Allen curled up on his side; the soft silken sheets wrapped around him and enclosed him in his own warmth. Kanda's bed always seemed much more comfortable then his own. Gripping the bed sheets tight and pulling them closer to himself he tried to fall back asleep.  
Something didn't feel right. He had been stirred from a dreamless sleep and as he opened his eyes to take in the surrounding darkness. It felt empty and cold, as the faint moonlight shone through the window and put an eerie shadow on everything. The young exorcist found himself longing for Kanda once more.

Kanda wasn't here like Allen wanted him to be. Allen had left on a mission 2 week ago and came back 3 days ago. Apparently Kanda had been sent out on a mission while Allen was gone, so the two lovers couldn't see each other. Their relationship was complicated, it was hidden from the entire order though Lavi had his suspicions but they were never proven right.

They still fought and bickered over the silliest things but it was an act. A play where those two actors pretended to be something they weren't. Whenever they argued behind Kanda's dark royal blue eyes hid the love and compassion he felt for Allen. At midnight, when they would meet each other in one of their rooms Allen would always end up apologizing for what he said earlier in the day. Kanda would chuckle, pull Allen onto his lap, wrap his warm hands around his chest and kiss his forehead gently while say "It's alright".

But yesterday while the white haired boy was helping the science division organize he overhead Komui on the phone talking to some finder. Apparently, the area where Kanda was sent was being overrun by level two's. A Noah had also decided to show up and Kanda was injured. Komui immediately dispatched Lavi and Bookman to go help Kanda, but Allen was still concerned for Kanda's safety. He wished he went with them but Komui wanted him on standby in case other missions went wrong.

Waking up without Kanda pressed close to his back and an arm wrapped around his waist made Allen feel lonely. These past two days he thought he could feel the touch of those warm hands and the cool breathing on his hair but they were just delusions from his mind. Allen wanted to hear Kanda's deep, sultry voice that would lull him to sleep when Kanda would hum or whisper 'I love you'. He wanted to feel Kanda's gentle kisses and see those eyes that always looked a bit concerned that he was being too rough on Allen.

Shifting once more Allen dragged his form off the bed and over to the window, opening them he looked up into the night sky. The stars were shining brilliantly and the moon was waning. He looked down below into the forest where Kanda trained. Closing his eyes the cursed exorcist pictured his lover in his mind. Yu's milky skin, high cheek bones, and angled jaw. His eyes that were the color of sapphires, and his hair that was pure black silk. Allen sighed crossing his arms and resting them on the window sill as he gazed out to the dark sky. Allen began humming to himself stopping for a moment to talk to the stars.

"Yu… you better come home." The love struck boy rested his forehead on his arms and let out a deep breath before sitting up and crawling back into Yu's bed.

"I want to see you so desperately…" Allen mumbled to no one in particular as he closed his eyes and sleep began to overtake him as his mind thought of Kanda.

**:D So… First Fanfiction… What do you think? I'll probably write a closing chapter just to wrap this all up. Sorry If it seems short or rushed. I might come back and elaborate it a bit more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda adjusted his sitting position on the windowsill and looked up at the brilliant sky. The stars were vibrant and glowing against the black canvas of the sky, with the silver moon dripping its light over the city and inn. Looking up at the stars, he couldn't help but think of the time Allen and him snuck out into the forest by the order. Smiling faintly to himself he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the sill.

"_Kanda. What do you think stars are made of?"_

"_I don't know Moyashi." Kanda looked down at the boy in his lap as the snow white head tilted back to look up at him. Those beautiful gray eyes curious as always._

"_It's Allen, BaKanda" He stuck out that little pink tongue of his teasingly before continuing his viewing of the night sky. "I bet Komui knows."_

_Kanda growled slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. He lowered his head and nuzzled Allen's cheek gently before burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You should stay away from Komui, Remember Komurin III?" _

_The petite exorcist thought about this for a moment before shuddering and snuggling into Kanda some more. "Then I'll ask Bookman or Lavi. They'll know"._

_Kanda sighed inwardly. That stupid rabbit, Lavi, always pissed him off and irritated him to no end. He would be called Yu by him and that red head would always bug, pester and try to mess with his hair. _

"_I was told by Tiedoll that stars were the souls of those who passed on." Allen tilted his head in thought from Kanda's statement. Glancing up from his Allen's neck, Kanda looked up toward the sky and saw the glowing specks in the black sky. What if they were souls? Would the Akuma they destroyed by added to them? Allen would always go on and on about the souls of Akuma and how they needed to be saved. Sometimes it would irritate him when they were on a mission but that was just his Allen being concerned for others as always._

_Allen looked up at the stars as he went silent. His face had taken on that look like he was in deep thought. Kanda looked at his face and knew he was thinking of Mana or the Noah. The young boy had told him about Mana when Kanda pestered him enough. Leaning over he kissed Allen gently on the cheek. Allen blinked out of his trance and smiled under Kanda's lips. He turned his head slowly and returned the kiss on the lips. "I love you Allen." Kanda whispered as he pulled back._

"_I love you too, Yuu." Allen blushed slightly and nestled into Kanda as he leaned in for another kiss._

Kanda winced, snapping out of his memory as his side screamed in pain. His healing process was taking a lot longer than he expected. Probably due to the severity of the multiple gashes he got. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Allen. He would probably freak out and demand he went to the infirmary. Glancing down he looked at the bandages covering his naked torso, Kanda che'd at them for getting in his way of completing his mission. It was that stupid Akuma's fault. It decided to crash into a building and cause debris, stones and lumber to fall on him. Standing up, the swordsman walked over to his bed and layed down on his back as to not reopen the wounds. He wished Allen were here, everyone else just pissed him off but Allen. Allen was special.

Allen pissed him off when he first met him. The dusky haired exorcist thought he would be like that stupid red head, Lavi. Always bothering and bugging him with trivial things. When threatened the red head would hide or run off, but Allen would face him head on and not be scared of him. People had feared him for a long time because he glared often and had a scowl on. Allen also had the magical ability to calm Kanda down. A quiet whisper or a smile from the young boy would ease Kanda's nerves and desire to decapitate those around him. Allen was gentle and Kanda was rough. They were complete opposites yet Kanda had that desire to protect the Moyashi with his all. He was precious and Kanda held him close to his heart. He never really felt this kind of love before he met Allen. He wanted to hold his lover close to him, wrapped tight in his arms and protected from the cruel world. Kanda's life had been rough, black as ink and dark. Allen was like a lighthouse with a bright beacon shining through that blackness. Closing his eyes, Kanda drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep desiring his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's footsteps echoed through the dark, desolate hallways of the Black Order. It was well past midnight and the young exorcist was tired as exhaustion clung to his limbs and made them feel like bricks. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand in an attempt to stay awake a bit longer He had spent most of his time today training or helping Komui with some weird experiment. Either way, he was ready to lay down and slip into the peaceful slumber of sleep.

He made a right turn and headed for Kanda's room. Sleeping in that room was the only way for him to sleep peacefully when Kanda wasn't "home". Something about that room, seemed to put him at ease. Maybe it was the simplicity of it all. Kanda had nothing but everything in that room.

Allen heard a door open and then close. He stopped, alerted looking around and leaning back against the wall. Maybe it was just a finder or a member of the science division going to bed late. Either way he needed to make sure no one saw him enter Kanda's room. If the order found out about there relationship, it would be a whole lot of trouble. That and Kanda didn't want his stoic reputation ruined.

After he waited a moment and was sure no one else was around he treaded down the hallway. A ways off from Kanda's door he stopped and looked around to make sure he was in the clear. Seeing no one around he walked the rest of the way and opened the door slowly. Stepping in and closing it shut behind him.

"Moyashi?" He jumped and almost let out a yelp of surprise, as he looked up at the tall lean figure of his lover, standing there in his exorcist uniform and in the middle of placing a trench coat on his bed. A suitcase that wasn't there earlier this morning propped up next to the bed. Allen blinked once more and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just imagining it.

The cursed exorcist smiled widely and took the few short steps to Kanda. Wrapping his arms around Kanda's chest, and gripping the back of his uniform tight, burying his face into that familiar warmth and smell that was Kanda.

"I missed you." He mumbled into his lover as arms wrapped around him and held him firm. This was what he had been missing the past few weeks. The feel of Kanda's body and how warm he always was, the way he held Allen.

"I missed you too, Allen." Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen's forehead softly. Honestly, Allen could have spent hours just hugging Kanda. Though Kanda eventually lessened his grip on Allen and the hug ceased.

"Komui said you got hurt. Are you okay Yuu?"

Kanda unbuttoned and tugged off the black and silver uniform. Underneath was his usual pair of black pants and the dark blue sleeveless shirt he wore. He set his uniform down over the trench coat to put away.

"Yes. I'm alright Moyashi." Kanda taunted, with mock. He knew that Allen would be worried. " An Akuma crashed into a building while I was inside and it collapsed on me." He turned and looked at Allen who was staring at him.

"A building collapsed on you!" Allen stated with worry in his voice and an expression that was bound to make even puppies be ashamed of even attempting cuteness.

"I just said that." Kanda gave a small smirk as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Allen's in a tender kiss. Allen smiled softly at him. "Don't worry about me. I'll always come back." Yuu whispered with his deep voice. His hot breath ghosting across Allen's face, a shiver passing through the younger.

"You better." Allen whispered a small blush spreading across his pale skin. Kanda was always teasing him but those words made his heart swell just a bit with love. Yuu always had a way of saying very little but meaning a lot.

Kanda stepped back and slumped down on the soft silk sheets a smirk on his face from Allen's reaction. He lifted a hand and pulled out the hair tie from his hair. Letting his black hair fall and tumble around his shoulders.

Reaching behind him he pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes. Allen turned his attention from his thoughts and looked Kanda over not seeing anything, not a scratch, a scar or even the faintest resemblance of previous injury. Kanda took his boots off before sliding into the bed. The sound of the bed creaking and the rustle of silk sheets being the only sound in the room. Allen just stood there watching Kanda as he rolled onto his side and made room for him like usual. "Oi. Moyashi. You getting into bed or not?"

The younger exorcist blinked knocked out of his trance, before removing his shirt, ribbon, and vest. Crawling into the bed he laid on his side facing Kanda.

He looked downright gorgeous in Allen's mind. His hair was like black ink merging with the white silk sheets. His face was relaxed from tiredness and Allen could see he was falling asleep slowly the way his eyes were barely open. Allen leaned forward and kissed his lover gently once more on the lips. "Welcome home Yuu. I love you" He whispered, before rolling over and getting comfortable. Kanda smiled gently, and wrapped his arm around the others waist and pulled him closer against his chest. He mumbled something like an 'I love you too' but Kanda's words were slurred with tiredness as sleep swept over the two. This time, they weren't alone.

Soooo, what do you think? Lame? Horrible? Okay? Good? Fabulous? Awesome? I can never tell with my own work. I apologize for not posting this a week ago. I got swept off to an all girl's camp for this past week. Though I got some pretty awesome ideas for another Yullen story! Let me know. I think this was kind of a sweet but hasty/bad ending.


End file.
